


Ajari Aku

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drabbletober, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Atsumu, masih ada debu di ujung jendela. Lebih teliti lagi bersihinnya.”“Shin-san, aku cuma minta diajarin bersih-bersih biasa, bukan bersih-bersih spartan khasnya Shin-san."(Untuk Drabbletober Day 15: teaching each other how to do something)





	Ajari Aku

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

“Atsumu, bukan gitu caranya nyapu yang bener.”

 

**.**

 

“Atsumu, di mangkoknya masih ada sisa sabun. Bilas lagi sampai bersih.”

 

**.**

 

“Atsumu, masih ada debu di ujung jendela. Lebih teliti lagi bersihinnya.”

 

**.**

 

“Atsumu—“

 

**.**

 

Atsumu berteriak frustasi, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke futon. Di pintu masuk kamar, Shinsuke bersandar ke dinding sambil memperhatikan tingkah pacar-coret- _kouhai_ -nya; senyum geli nyaris tidak tertangkap mata saking transparannya. “Katanya mau belajar bersih-bersih? Udah nyerah?” tanyanya, setengah menantang setengah menggoda.

 

Atsumu melempar tatapan setajam pisau padanya. Shinsuke memilih acuh tak acuh.

 

“Shin-san, aku cuma minta diajarin bersih-bersih biasa, bukan bersih-bersih spartan khasnya Shin-san. Biarin aku istirahat, _please_ , aku udah gak kuat…”

 

“Aku makan malam sendiri kalau gitu?”

 

Helaan napas panjang. Atsumu terlihat nyaris menangis. Shinsuke menggigit bibir, berusaha tidak menertawakan si pirang, yang sekuat tenaga berusaha bangkit dari _futon_ untuk bisa menghabiskan sisa malam bersama sang Yayang.

 

Memilih untuk memberi _sedikit_ ampunan, Shinsuke mengulurkan tangan dan membantu menarik tangan Atsumu, agar yang bersangkutan bisa berdiri—meski sedikit membungkuk saking lelahnya.

 

“Jangan pingsan dulu, Tsumu. Ingat janjimu. Ajari aku cara ngalahin Suna pas main Mario Kart, oke?”

 

Atsumu menggembungkan pipi, lalu mengempiskannya lagi. Persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

 

Ini akan jadi malam yang lumayan panjang…

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Mari ramaikan kapal ini /eh
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
